Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computing systems such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, cellular phones, and countless types of Internet-capable devices are prevalent in numerous aspects of modern life. Over time, the manner in which these devices are providing information to users is becoming more intelligent, more efficient, more intuitive, and/or less obtrusive.
The trend toward miniaturization of computing hardware, peripherals, as well as of sensors, detectors, and image and audio processors, among other technologies, has helped open up a field sometimes referred to as “wearable computing.” For example, some wearable devices are wearable computing devices are wrist-mounted devices that can worn like a wrist watch.
When a wearable computing device communicates wirelessly, such as with a smartphone or other computing device, typically device-level communications security is utilized. That is, once a secure wireless communication link is established between the wearable computing device and another device, any application on either device can utilize the secure wireless communication link.